Little Miss Scary
Little Miss Scary is the thirty-first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the first one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her Gender: Female Species: Human Likes: Scaring people and horror movies Dislikes: Cute things Relitaves: a bunch of monsters that look like her Friends: everyone Love: Mr Strong Story Little Miss Scary enjoys scaring people, especially Mr. Jelly. She has not, however, reckoned with Mr. Jelly's friend, Mr. Noisy! ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Scary kept her looks except one of the spikes is gone and darker red and is an usual character Though, she is normal instead of small like in the books. She loves fear and has her own television show, "Miss Scary's Late Night Scare Fest." Her house is a haunted house in the middle of the woods. She has a collection of a variety of masks and they were changed in Season 2 (one of them being a Mr. Grumpy mask which spooked some aliens in Picnic), which she uses to scare the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, though she can get scared by them as well. She has a scary snore, as seen in Sleep. She loves it when Little Miss Magic teleports. Miss Scary will snort when she laughs. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Susan Balboni and Jo Wyatt. She is first seen in Physical. Trivia *She is the only dark scarlet character, but is one of the four red characters. *It is shown that she lives next to Mr. Nervous. *She seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude when he hangs up the phone in Heatwave, but didn't care that Mr Rude farted in Dance Dance Dance, or perhaps she thought kicking out Mr Rude will make him fart the whole world or go on a rampage, plus she yells at him in every episode. *She is one of the 19 characters who doesn't wear shoes. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small (though she spoke to her once on the phone), Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was turned into a pineapple by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *In Season 2, all of Miss Scary's masks are upgraded. She also gets a Mr. Grumpy Mask. *Miss Scary scares people with her masks, like Eustace scares Courage with his mask. *Counterparts: Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both have screechy voices and spiky hairstyles), Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses), Blinky (Pac-Man, both are red and annoy people), Vendetta (Making Fiends, both like to scare people), Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown, both are scary witches and have red hair) Gozer (Ghostbusters, both are scary, screechy voices, and have spiky hairstyles), Shrieky (Care Bears, both have screechy voices, live at a spooky building, and love making potions and testubes), Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales, both love using magic potions), Axel (Kingdom Hearts, both have spiky red hairstyles), Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, both have spiky red hairstyles), Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz. Both are scary and have similar voices) Lilo (Lilo and Stitch, both are into scary stories), The Demon Headmaster (Both are scary), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney, both are scary), Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmations, Disney, Both attend to scare people), Madame Medusa (The Resucers, Disney, both attend to scare people), Shelly Marsh (South Park, both are scary), Zurg (Toy Story, both cackle and are evil), Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scary and have something yellow (Diesel 10 has yellow stripes and Miss Scary has a yellow nose in the show and the books), Zeke Wolf (The Three Little Pigs, both cackle and are evil), Venom (Spider-Man, Marvel, both are evil), The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, both cackle and are scary and evil) , The Joker (Batman, DC Comics, both are evil, scary and they cackle), Wagbo (Harry Hill's TV Burp, both terrify and scare people), The Bear and Lion (Teletubbies (1996-2004), all 3 are scary), The mouse (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, both are annoying), and Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are evil, scary, and they cackle). *She is one of the three characters with spikes,the others are Mr. Sneeze and Miss Jealous. *She is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Sunshine, Miss Giggles, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy(Persnickety), and Miss Curious. *The Only times she got scared her self (Inventions, Snow, Gardens, Night, Food, Outer Space, Arts & Crafts, Game Shows, Gifts, Fruit, Post Office, Trees, Machines and Pests) *She may have a crush on Mr. Strong. *At first for her things don't seem so scary but later on in the plot they start to get a bit scary. *In early episodes of season one her raspy witch-like voice sounded a little bit Southern. *She hangs out with Mr. Tickle and Miss Calamity (Sightseeing, Parade) * She always speaks loud and is noisy as she scares, but not as scary as Mr. Noisy because she doesn't have a megaphone. Little Miss Scary's quotes "Now my balloon is gone, I have to scare them myself." -''Parade'' "Come on Mr. Nervous, it's just a sprinkler." -''Heatwave'' "Ahhhhh!" -''Every Episode'' Hey! Put down that snowglobe. you break it, you buy it. -Adventure I had to use my scariest mask. -Picnics I love fear! -Full Moon By tons and tons of sticky goo! -Goo "I like the way you think" - Mr. Men and Little Miss: The Movie International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Terreur'' (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Jelly Pictures only * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Somersault See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Nudes